


Paint it Red

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu! Mafiaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Violence, Bodygaurd Ushijima, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia Haikyuu, Maifa au, Other, Protective Tendou Satori, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: In which Tendou Satori is an infamous mafia leader, under an anonymous name. He wrecks havoc and fear amongst his city. To match this notorious criminal, one of the most infamous detectives in the city, you, are assigned to this case of top priority. The catch? The detective is married to the mafia leader, and they have no idea...TENDOU SATORI X READER MAFIA AU――――――――――――――――――↳ Started: 01/18/2021↳ Ended: (Ongoing)!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Mafiaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114757
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. ⇢intro

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_TENDOU SATORI X READER MAFIA AU_

started: 01/18/2021

ended: (ongoing)

tw: blood, death, violence, guns, cursing, weapons, drugs, and mentions of human trafficking.

.

.

.

_Tendou Satori personally invites you to join his game..._


	2. ⇢paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou introduces the most thrilling aspect of his life and his most cherished aspect of it, he really wouldn't change it for anything.

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

That horrified look on people’s faces.

That’s what sent that rush of adrenaline, that rush of serotonin straight through Tendou’s veins. 

And it was the kind of look that catered to his inner sadist, his inner _monster_ if you must.

“Y-Yokai-sama,” They’d beg, addressing Tendou with a horrified, yet sickened respect. His grin always grew maniacally wider at the sound of his street name “Yokai-sama, please...it was a mistake! No one intended for you to lose so many men from your gang...please don’t kill me…”

Tendou’s silent for a moment, before a voice comes from behind him,

“Oi, Te--I mean, Yokai...don’t savour this too much, we gotta head out soon.” His fellow mafia member, Semi, urges. Normally Tendou would have given a soft smile at Semi’s slip up, but his head was too clouded with anger to even break from his addictive trance right now.

His gun cocked in his hand and his eyes sparkled with something the man before him couldn’t decipher, something the man couldn’t tear himself away from. His was in both awe and fear,

“Your fear of death is pathetic, so fragile, so _human_ …” The gun clicks, “But I love seeing the roses that bloom from you guys whenever I pull this trigger. I love painting my world in _red_.”

Semi narrows his eyes behind him, bracing himself for what Tendou would do next. Hell, despite being on Tendou’s side, even he was scared of him.

“Now it’s time to paint you red.”

_**And he pulls the trigger.** _

But despite Tendou’s world being painted with red and dipped in black, there was a sliver of white he always admired.

That sliver of white was you.

Tendou definitely had sadistic characteristics to him, yes. But he most definitely wasn’t deranged, he knew the difference between right and wrong, between good and evil, between love and pleasure. 

Tendou sat himself in his dark, expensive porsche, wiping himself with a towel. Semi pipes up from beside him, holding up Tendou’s phone to him. His eyes light up, but not with the same glint as it did earlier.

“Ah, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou says excitedly, anticipating the monotone voice of his bodyguard friend, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“y/n.” He replied blankly, “y/n is home, I called to see if you were on your way.” Tendou beamed and thanked Ushijima right away, quickly dropping Semi off and racing home, his heart soaring at the news of you.

He checked himself in the window of his car, muttering something about blood before heading inside your grand, shared home.

His silver jewelry shook as he waltzed in, pupils dilating as they fell on you. His beloved sliver of white, his gem, his untouched _diamond_.

“Ah, y/n~” he cooed as he pulled you from behind, hand encircling your waist as he took in your vanilla scent that he loved so much, “I’ve missed you!”

You spin in his arms and give him a tired, yet genuine smile. You look into his eyes with that look he loves so much, it’s purely innocent and there isn’t a hint of fear, he feels at home. “I’ve missed you more. How was work?”

“Oh you know,” He begins, voice unwavering “just boring paperwork…” and a grin comes to his face, which you don’t think much of. “What about you, Ms. Detective?”

Your brows furrow as you recall your day, a slight groan escaping you.

“Another murder from that same mafia gang. But I think I’m starting to get a lead on the murders and their intentions...it’s confusing but we’re definitely getting somewhere.”

He laughs lowly, “Is that so, kitten?”

**_Oh, the fun he had._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [sorry if that was too gory...it only gets worse from here though O-O]  
> ↳ [p.s. the reader looks super hot in their uniform LOL]


	3. ⇢unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's thrown into a tizzy by 'Yokai', but her boss is even worse on her than she is herself.

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

“Ms. y/n?” A meek voice calls out from behind your door, you recognize it instantly as the office secretary's voice.

“Ah, come in Hitoka.” You say as you eye the blonde head of hair that pops into your office. She shuffles in quickly with a quick smile, perplexed expression remaining on her face. You quirk a brow at her behavior instantly, her timid attitude more meek than usual. “What’s the matter? You seem stressed…”

Her eyes widen, she’s caught by surprise but she isn’t too shocked that you picked up on it. After all, you were the best detective in the district.

“Uhm, well...the boss want to see both you and Ms. Kiyoko…” She says quietly as she mentions your partners name, “He doesn’t seem too incredibly happy...And oh! He also wanted you to review the evidence found at the crime scene from last week.” She adds quickly before handing you a yellow manila folder.

“Nothing me and Kiyoko can’t handle,” You say with a smile, “Thank you for passing the message along.” She nods and bids you goodbye as she rushes out the door, files in her hands almost spilling from her grasp. You sigh as you pick up the folder flipping the pages within slowly.

“Ugh…” A groan of disgust escapes you momentarily as you see the picture of the crime scene. Sure, you were used to seeing this stuff on a daily basis but this? This was too much. “They made a real mess out of this guy, huh?”

“They sure did…” Another Kiyoko’s voice comes from your door, you look up. “Come on, we need to go see the boss.”

The two of you walked together in silence, knowing that the boss would not be pleased with you two. Arriving to the door, your hands hesitated to knock on the wood beneath the shiny silver plaque. The word ‘Sawamura’ displayed boldly on it only made you more nervous.

“Come in.” A voice says sternly, you and Kiyoko enter only to be met the the already angry eyes of your chief. His anger was at the edge. “Close the door.” He nods to Kiyoko, not even telling you to take a seat.

“I’ll cut to the chase,” He says as the door clicks shut, “You guys disappointed me. We could’ve had a lot of evidence if that man was spare _but you two!”_ He spats, “But you two were doing god knows what!”

His eyes travel over to you, and for some reason they’re even _more_ angry “y/n, you’re the best detective in this district, but for you to be this careless? Does it have something to do with your husband’s company? I won’t cut you slack just because-”

“With all due respect, sir.” Kiyoko cuts in, “y/n is not like that.” She looks down at Daichi sternly, his anger only boiling more. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can you cut in.

“She’s right, Chief. My personal life does not affect my work ethic. My husband’s company has nothing to do with this, so I’d appreciate it if you could not bring him into this, sir.” He quiets down and turns away with a huff.

“Whatever the case may be.” He begins once more in a calmer tone, “I want you two to bring me something, anything, by the end of this week. Am I clear?” The two of you nod and murmur solemn goodbye’s after he briefs you quickly.

You’re silent once more as you walk out of his office, Kiyoko placing a hand on your shoulder comfortingly. You look up at her and smile,

“Hey, thank you for that back there.” She smiles back at you and shakes her head.

“It was nothing, you should probably go home and get some rest though. You still have a lot of evidence analyzing and paperwork to do.” You nod and look off to the side, eyes settling on the sun-setting city through the window. How were you going to find this ruthless gang leader?

_And how many more people had to die before you did?_

**~*~**

“Good evening, my lovely lady~!” A voice chirps out as you unbuckle your holster and hang it near the entrance. Red eyes scan your tired figure, immediately traveling to yours. A mixture of anger and panic washes over him. “What’s wrong, my lovely? You look...tired.”

His arms encircle your waist and pull you close to his figure. You breathe in the scent of his cologne mixed with whatever he was just cooking in the kitchen. Your eyes open as you realize what he must be wearing. Pushing his chest away with your arms you glance down at his attire.

It’s his Hello Kitty strawberry apron, donned with tacky ruffles and sequins all over the sides. Obnoxious red ribbon tied neatly around his waist.

You burst out into laughter and a smile reaches Tendou’s face as he watches you laugh so beautifully.

“What? This apron looks nice on me! It compliments my hair color!” He argues playfully as he squeezes you back into a hug, ruffling your hair slightly. Your laughter ceases as you’re buried into his chest again. 

“I swear Satori, you always know how to make me feel better.” He grins and kisses the top of your head, telling you to go get freshened up as he makes dinner. You trudge away from him and head to your shared bedroom, your phone buzzing from your back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [UGH SORRY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS RLLY BORING]  
> ↳ [I tried to make up for it by adding some fluffy Tendou tho T^T]  
> ↳ [please bear with me for the first few chapters--I have to set up the plot yk]  
> ↳ [also if I know NOTHING abt how a detective/police dept works so pls EXCUSE ME]


	4. ⇢tensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you, your team, and a certain someone get their plane tickets ready all for the same location... :)

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

.

.

.

* * *

_ “Ah! Asahi! How are you?! You never call me--how is it over there?”  _ Your voice chimes out from the bedroom, making Tendou smile slightly.

Tendou plates the last of the food left in the pan, humming softly as he does so. Untying his Hello Kitty apron he sets the table for you two. His phone begins to ring but he’s too engrossed in how beautiful your voice sounds as you excitedly squealed to one of your friends over your cell.

It wasn’t until the phone had vibrated itself onto the floor that Tendou paid any mind to it. His eyes dart over as it makes contact with the marbled floor, a small ‘awh man’ comes from him as he picks up the device.

“Semi-Semi, you dropped my phone! How could you!?” He says in mock horror, much to Semi’s dismay.

_ “Ugh, whatever. This line is safe right? No tapping?”  _ Semi asks cautiously before continuing on. Tendou hums.

“Of course not, Semi-Semi. Do you really think I’m such a simple man?” He speaks nonchalantly, as his fingers twirl through the ribbons of his apron. Another huff from the other end.

_ “So listen, the guys that you sent with Ushijima found a legal name from Yatagarasu and their affiliates.” _ Semi states,  _ “It’s one of the right hand men of their ringleader, they made out the initials as A. but that’s about all we know…” _

Tendou quirks a brow, “A. is a quite broad initial, Semi-Semi...but it’s okay. We can work with it, huh?”

_ “I guess.”  _ He sighs, he’s just as confused and frustrated as Tendou. “Whatever, did you tell your wife we’re leaving for Bangkok the day after tomorrow?”

“Ah! I almost forgot~ What a good friend you are!” Tendou exclaims, Semi smirks a bit as he rolls his eyes. Muttering a ‘bye’ as he hangs up. Tendou’s cheery expression dies down as he thinks hard for a bit.

“We’re so close yet we're so far…” He mutters, a crazed grin returns to his face again, “This is getting even more fun…”

**~*~**

“B-Bangkok?!” Your younger co-worker, Hinata, practically screams. Beside him your juniors Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are all equally as  astonished . “You’re really letting us go to Bangkok?! That’s so cool!”

“You’ll be going as backup for Kiyoko and y/n, Shrimpy. Don’t get too excited.” Tsukishima snorts from beside him, earning a glare from Hinata.

“But, on what basis are you letting us go?” Yamaguchi pipes up a bit nervously, eyes darting from you, to Daichi, and Kiyoko. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to just send y/n and Kiyoko if it’s just an informational extraction?”

Daichi nods at Yamaguchi’s question while you and Kiyoko remain silent. To be honest, even the two of you were equally as confused as the four situated in front of you and Kiyoko. 

“I think...it could be possible that there’s going to be more than just an informational extraction. We’ve gotten a lead on the group’s movements.” Daichi stands up and strides over to the white board once behind him, illuminated by the small projector settled in front of it. “They have a rival gang that’s making a big deal in Bangkok, which they are bent on dismantling.”

“Chief,” Kageyama’s voice recesses through questioningly, Daichi nods towards him. “If we’re going for something so serious, wouldn’t it make sense for you to accompany us?” Daichi shakes his head,

“I can’t, there’s other things I have to do here. If I don’t stay and tend to matters here it’ll just make your jobs much worse” He doesn’t bother to elaborate as he continues on with his presentation, “And you all are to not interfere with the matters of the rival gang. They are not our concern and you are not to engage with them unless they engage first. Defense only.”

Tension and confusion begins to settle in the room. Breaking the silence, a head of grey hair swoops in.

“Ahh, Daichi! Why do you always start these meetings without me? You don’t even have the others here! Where is Tanaka and the rest of them?” Your co-chief rambles on as he enters, Daichi stiffening up a little. It was always a bit strange as to how well Sugawara could put Daichi in his place, frightening almost.

“I was going to brief them later, Suga. You weren’t coming with us on this one that’s why--”

“Not coming with them? Are you crazy? Of course I’m going with them!” Suga interjects loudly, brows raised in astonishment at Daichi’s bold decision.

“But, y/n and Kiyoko will be taking the reigns here--” He says as he gestures towards you two.

“Whether I have the reigns or not,” Suga interrupts once more, stern voice catching everyone’s attention, “I will be going. That’s final.” There’s a silencing look in his eyes that screams his decision is final. The atmosphere of the meeting room becoming even more incredibly thick, he turns on his heels and opens the door. “I’ll be briefing Noya and his partners, since you feel it’s not your responsibility to do so.”

The door slams shut and now all of your eyes are on the floor, unable to look at Daichi. Your eyes dart up momentarily, catching a glimpse of Daichi’s face. He’s perplexed, angry, but most of all the emotion etched all over…

...is worry? 

You quirk a brow,  _ what could he be worried about? Is he worried about Suga going? Does he really care for him that much?  _ Your mind swirls with dubiety.

“You all are dismissed, be ready to go to the airport by 9 p.m. tomorrow.” He says, leaving immediately. Not too long after, Noya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita file in. The look on their faces equally as quizzical as all of yours.

“What the heck just happened…?” Noya asks, receiving no response. You sigh deeply and look towards Kiyoko, who nods at you encouragingly. She knows what you have to do, and you know what’s at stake with this extraction. You stand up from your seat after a bit of silence.

“We don’t really know either but,” You stop and look around, slight smile growing on your face. “Get ready to go to Bangkok, because we’re going to be taking down some mafia-ass.”

Cheers erupt from Noya and Tanaka, Hinata joining in with them. The tension that was once settled in the room is lifted, smiles resting on everyone’s faces now. You look towards Kiyoko once more and she grins, standing up beside you.

“You’ve totally got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [AGJHAGDJAS I'M SORRY I KNOW THIS IS RLLY RLLY SLOW]  
> ↳ [but you guys...when it's gonna get juicy IT'S GONNA BE JUICY]  
> ↳ [tell me how you're feeling so far...thoughts, suspicions, criticisms? TELL ME]


	5. ⇢begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're thrown into the tidings of the mafia struggles you were meant to investigate a bit earlier than you wanted to be.

_"Oh how I love the color red."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

If there’s anything Tendou hated, it was when you had to get involved in anything dangerous.  _ Especially _ when it involved his gang and Yatagarasu. 

Sure he understood that danger came naturally along with you job, but to him the kind of danger that you’d normally get into was child’s play to him. A robber? A one-man murder? Simple. He could easily single out the perpetrators and have Ushijima keep watch over them, making sure that they never overstepped their boundaries. It was fun for Tendou to mess around with you when the threat to your life was little.

He did feel a little bad, you put so much pride and effort into your work. But it was necessary! He had to do whatever he could to protect you!

Even if that meant making criminals act like they were scared of you.

When in reality what they were really terrified of was your husband.

However, you were smart and most times you were able to catch onto the fact that there was something wrong, that they weren’t really scared of you, but rather someone else. And that cursed yet incredible intellect of yours was what led you to uncovering Tendou’s gang. And much to Tendou’s dismay your boss was  _ overjoyed _ and immediately put you in charge of the case.

However your further involvement is what continually annoys Tendou the most, hence why he’s sitting in his private jet, trying to relieve his stress by using one of his underlings for his knife throwing practice.

With a small flick of his wrist the small, glittering knife zooms away from his hand, it’s so close to the apple on his underlings head and he’s sure he’s going to make but--

It’s another miss, and another relieved whimper from the short, stocky man in front of him. Tendou leans back in the expensive leather seats, eyes peering out the small window beside him as a string of curses escape his mouth.

“Tendou.” A deep voice comes from beside him, he doesn’t bother looking to the side as he recognizes who it is instantly. “You’re stressed.”

A dry laugh escapes from Tendou as he finally turns toward Ushijima, his crimson eyes meeting olive ones. He halts for a moment, seeing that Ushijima’s eyes are filled with genuine concern. A sigh escapes from him and he chooses not to make the snarky comment that was at the edge of his tongue.

“It’s y/n,” He says, catching the attention of the two men from behind him. Semi pipes up as Goshiki sends him a troubling look,

“What? Scared about leaving your wife alone at home? What a doting husband.” He snickers as he returns to his gam of cards with Goshiki. Tendou returns him a sneering look before turning back to Ushijima. His mind flashes back to earlier that week.

_ “I’m going to Bangkok!” The two of you say in unison. You stare at each other for a bit, stunned by the other. You’re the first one to break the silence as you laugh, _

_ “That’s great! We’ll be in Bangkok together then! Oh my gosh that so--!” _

_ “Why are you going to Bangkok?” You’re cut off by Tendou, and your smile falters a bit as you notice how serious he is, it’s off putting. Tendou’s never serious. _

_ “I have a case to investigate…?” You respond confused, “It’s just normal stuff you know? Not any different from what I do here! And I’ll have lots of immediate backup too so you don’t need to--” _

_ This time you’re cut off by Tendou grabbing your arms, his usually carefree crimson eyes filled with worry. “Are you kidding me do you understand how dangerous that is?! You’re boss just told you to go and you’re doing it?! Are you crazy? Do you not care about me? Do you not care about anything else other than--!” _

_ “Tendou!” You exclaim at his uncharacteristic outburst, “This is my job! I have a duty to find out what these people are doing to keep everyone else safe!” _

_ He looks down in silence, frustrated that you don’t understand how truly dangerous your job is about to be. You place a hand on his cheek as you reel him in for a hug, _

_ “Look, I’m sorry if this worries you. And I really appreciate that you’re worrying about me so much. But I promise you I’ll be safe.” You say tenderly as you rub his back in soothing motions, Tendou buries his face into your shoulder. He wants to say more but he can’t in fear that hell give himself away.  _

_ After all, how would a  _ **_simple business man_ ** _ know so much about the underground workings of a mafia? _

Tendou shakes himself out of his daze. 

“She’s coming to Bangkok, she’s been assigned to investigate our gang and she’s most likely going to end up getting involved with Yatagarasu.” This, however, catches everyone’s attention. Goshiki and Semi place their cards down in silence, Shirabu pulls his head out of whatever magazine he’d been reading, and Ushijima’s usually stoic face is splayed with slight shock.

“O-Oi...you know it’s gonna be bad if yatagarasu finds out she’s your…”

“I know Semi-Semi…” Tendou says quietly as he looks away, “I know.”

**~*~**

“Tanaka! Nishinoya! Get your asses over here! We literally got off of the plane 5 minutes ago!” Suga screams from behind you as the two idiots begin posing dramatically for pictures, receiving strange looks from passersby. You let out a sigh as you and Kiyoko watch the two uninterestedly.

“Miss y/n! We’ve found the hotel and we’ve called a cab to come get all of us!” A voice pipes up from behind you, you turn around startled by the formality of it.

“O-Oh, good!” You reply sheepishly as your eyes fall on Kageyama, the bright-eyed youngster much too uptight, “and Kageyama, just call me y/n, no need for formalities. We’re a team now, no?”

His eyes go wide slightly as he nods quickly, it wasn’t a secret that Kageyama admired your skill and position as a detective, but sometimes he made it a bit too obvious.

“Hey! Bakeyama! Stop being so loud, people are staring at us!” Hinata snickers from behind.

“We know you’re a noob to the agency but you don’t need to make it so obvious.” Tsukishima joins in as Yamaguchi laughs along with them. A wild blush rises to Kageyama’s face as a string of curses escape from his mouth, a stark contrast to how polite he was earlier. The taxi arrives and he’s angrily throwing in his luggage. Soon all of you are laughing at the four, but the peace doesn’t last for long.

There’s a woman shrieking, the smell of crude gasoline and smoke fills your senses immediately. Four black SUV’s have pulled up to the curb of the airport entrance. You’re not even able to count the amount of people that file out the vans, all of them are donned in old doctor’s masks as the large rifles in their hands send people running.

  
Looks like your shift started a bit  _ earlier _ than you anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ↳ [the action has arrived! finally!]  
> ↳ [like kageyama, i am also a noob and my depiction of the action scenes might be a lil' choppy T^T]  
> ↳ [also i am so sorry that i haven't updated in so long]  
> ↳ [i am also incredibly sorry that this story is so slow i just AGH this is my first time writing something like this so dkfldskjlfsd]  
> ↳ [lmk what you think abt this so far in the comments? i love hearing back from u guys rlly]


End file.
